Sever
Sever was a shark-like Vandal. He was the only Vandal who had not tried to overthrow Kalus yet, but that may have been be due to his not very bright nature. Much like a shark, he often thought about food. He had a very keen sense of smell though, and could detect life forms from over a mile away. History Sever was born on Vandal, a shark-like warrior. He would become part of Captain Kalus' team along with Krocomodo and Hatch. Sever was also the leader of the Aqua-Jaws, a group of shark vandals who dwelled in the ocean of Planet Vandal. Sever communicated with the Aqua-Jaws via a language consisting of dolphin-like screeching sounds. They hunted underwater, and carried out Kalus' orders underwater when required. Sever owned a shark shaped vehicle known as the Water Slaughter. In the Lava Battle Zone, Sever and the other vandals attempted to capture Sage and retrieve the Battle Key, however a stranger, Vert Wheeler, rescued her in his car and drove off. The vandals pursued him, but lost him. When the Vandals later discovered a Mobias Command Center hidden in the Battlezone, Sever and Krocomodo went inside, leaving their vehicles outside. However, all that was waiting for them inside was a bomb, which promptly went off, taking the whole mobi with it. Sever and Krocomodo had, however, managed to leap out before it exploded. Later on, the stranger, Vert Wheeler, had assembled a team known as Battle Force 5 to defeat the Vandals and other factions who wished to dominate the Multiverse. The vandals, including Sever, would once again fight Vert in a new Battlezone, this time with his team as well. When Kalus was 'negotiating' with Vert, Sever and Krocomodo waited outside the Mobi their leader was inside. However, Agura and the rest of Battle Force 5 (save for a few members) rushed past them, crushing them under their vehicles. .]] Sever fought against Sherman and Spinner Cortez while Hatch had planet Earth frozen in time. Sever was defeated when the brothers sent him flying into a mountainside, crushing him between him and his vehicle. Spinner made a joke about battered fish upon seeing this. Sever continued to serve as Kalus' third-in-command during the feud between Sage and Krytus. During the underwater mission to retrieve Sentient data logs from a sunken mobi, Sever did not use his vehicle due to being a shark. He lead the aqua-jaws in this episode. After Kalus returned to land, Sever temporarily assumed his position as Captain due to his skills underwater. However, he was forced to team up with Battle Force 5 after a Squid monster had attacked them when they reached the mobi. They fused their vehicles with the mobi and sailed it to the surface, happening to surface right next to Kalus. The vandals betrayed Battle Force 5 and Kalus, trying to steal all of the data logs themselves, but soon fell overboard during an ensuing battle. When Grimian challenged Kalus' leadership, Sever was the host of the contest that soon took place. However, he and Krocomodo were secretly placing bets assuming that Grimian would win. They briefly served under Grimian after he did indeed win, but soon reverted back to serving Kalus when he challenged Grimian. During a battle between Grimian with the Red Sentients and Kalus with his Vandals, Sever did not participate as he was sent to neutralise Battle Force 5. The team were setting up a bomb that would destroy all sentient technology on the planet. Sever and two Panther vandals went to challenge them, but were soon defeated and left trapped underneath their vehicles. When the bomb went off, it is likely that Sever died as his vehicle was sentient technology and he is never seen again, but he may have escaped before hand. Shark Vandals Sever was in charge of a quarter of the Vandals; shark vandals. Some were identicle to him (bluish-grey), while some were purple, yellow, red and pink. They were seen among the vandal warriors. It was a shark vandal wearing a metal helmet who was accused of insulting Kalus, when it was really Vert, though the Vandal was executed nonetheless. Shark vandals used cars identicle to Sever's water slaughter. Vehicle *'Water Slaughter' His vehicle was the Water Slaughter, which had powerful jaws with grinding teeth, was able to fire tooth shaped projectiles. It also outmanuevered other vehicles underwater. It was destroyed in Rumble in the Jungle when a bomb went off, destroying all sentient technology. See Also *Gallery:Sever Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vandals Category:Aliens Category:Vandal residents